Duramboros
Le Duramboros est une Wyvern Brutale qui se trouve dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd et Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Il est équipé de deux cornes sur sa tête ainsi qu'une grande queue en forme de masse pour cogner. Ses attaques sont un claquement de queue, une charge, un rugissement assourdissant, et un mouvement vrille dans lequel il tourne son corps vers la gauche, en faisant tourner sa queue en tentative de percuter le chasseur. Le Duramboros le fera souvent, et se terminera par une projection vers l'avant, ou alors en sautant en l'air, où il retombera brutalement par terre. Si le Duramboros n'a plus d'endurance, il tombera à la fin de cette dernière. Le Duramboros est bien connu pour sa capacité à écraser et manger des arbres. Description en jeu }} Notes *The Hammer's Equipment set, including the Hammer itself, from the PlayStation Network's downloadable demo is made from this monster. *Duramboros can be tripped by attacks while it is performing its merry-go-round attack. If tripped, it will fall and will almost always drop a shiny. *Quand son endurance est faible,il bave. Il trébuchera souvent en attaquant le chasseur. *When low on Stamina its tail spin attack will last less time, and Duramboros will then fall over for a long period of time. In this state its back humps are easily accessed and its tail can be mined freely. *Also, if blinded by a Flash Bomb and it attempts to spin, Duramboros will trip over. *Il mange le bois des arbres pour regagner de l'énergie *Its horns and humps can be broken; the tail can be cracked and then mined. If more damage is done after this, part of it can be broken off and carved. **Its tail is unique, in that it can be severed with an impact weapon such as a Hammer. **Its tail can also be severed with a bowgun. *After its tail is fully destroyed, its regular tail slams will no longer generate quake effects. *The humps are the weakest part of Duramboros' body. When broken, the hunter can deal very high damage by attacking them. **To reach the humps, the player can make Duramboros fall during its body spin attack, or by making it fall in a Pitfall Trap. At that moment, the lowest hump on its back can be reached very easily. *Duramboros est faible face au feu, ainsi qu'a la foudre et la glace. *In the Flooded Forest at Area 6, Duramboros will dig underground to go to Area 4, similarly to other Brute Wyverns. *Some of Duramboros' weapons are not obtainable by crafting from the weapon store but can only be created by upgrading other weapons: for example, Ludroth's Hammer can be upgraded to Dobo's Hammer. *Smoke comes out of its humps when it's enraged. *Duramboros may counter-attack the hunter immediately after its horns have been broken, by charging into them. *After breaking off the tail the Stump can still be mined after the giant jump. Analysis MH3U MHP3rd Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Doboruberuku MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal|True Template:Doboruberuku MHP3rd Analysis (Broken Humps)|Broken Humps Images Want to see more? Go to Duramboros Photo Gallery. Mhp3 111110 014.jpg 20101229040130.png|Captured Dobo. 20101218.jpg|Broken Tail. =Sondages= |valign="top"| |}